The specification relates to subscription-based safety features in car sharing.
Car sharing services are becoming increasingly popular. These services enable users to reserve a vehicle for their use during a time period. In this way a single vehicle may provide transportation to dozens or even hundreds of different users. As a result, less people are buying vehicles and are instead replacing the convenience and expense of vehicle ownership with car sharing services.
Vehicles increasing include vehicle control systems. For example, a vehicle may be an autonomous vehicle or include an Advanced Driver Assistance System (herein an “ADAS system” if singular or “ADAS systems” if plural).
ADAS systems are frequently included in vehicles that are used for car sharing services. Although ADAS systems improve vehicle safety, different users may have different levels of comfort with different safety features provided by ADAS systems. For example, some users may not be comfortable with their vehicle making driving decisions for them and would prefer to make all driving decisions themselves. Unfortunately, the safety features provided by ADAS systems are static and not reconfigurable.